Lass uns nur Freunde sein
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Italiens Versprechen an seinem Großvater zwingt ihn den Heiratsantrag seiner zwei wichtigsten Freunde abzulehnen.


Das kleine Italien saß am Bett seines geliebten Opa Roms. Von Tag zu Tag war er immer schwächer geworden. Seine Haare waren grau und kraftlos. Sein Gesicht war von Falten durchzogen. Sogar ein kleiner Bart war ihm gewachsen, der ihn noch älter aussehen ließ.

Er konnte kaum noch aufstehen. Italien war verzweifelt. Was sollte er denn tun, wenn er starb?

„Nicht weinen, mein Kleiner."

Die alte, leicht zittrige Hand legte sich auf Italiens Kopf und streichelte ihn tröstend.

„Was soll ich bloß machen, wenn du nicht mehr bist?"

„Du wirst erwachsen und lebst dein Leben so, wie du es für richtig hältst."

„Ja, aber… ohne dich…"

„Ich hatte ein erfülltes Leben. Ich habe Geschenke wie dich und deinen Bruder bekommen. Ich habe dir alles beigebracht, was ich weiß. Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich." Rom wischte seinem Enkel eine Träne von der Wange. „Wenn ich in den Himmel komme verspreche ich dir von dort immer auf dich und Romano hinunterzuschauen. Ich werde immer da sein. Das verspreche ich dir."

„…"

Ein schwaches Nicken.

„Du bist ein tapferer Junge. Ganz wie dein alter Opa", lächelte der alte Mann.

Roms Optimismus entlockte Italien tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln. Er beugte sich vor und umarmte seinen geliebten Großvater. Dieser schlang seine Arme sacht um den kleinen Körper und drückte seinen Enkel an sich.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür der kleinen Hütte, in der sie sich befanden. Eine große Gestalt stand im Rahmen; in der rechten Hand hielt sie ein großes Schwert.

Italien bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Doch Rom musste breit lächeln.

„Germanien!"

Der Blonde trat einen Schritt in den Raum. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und freudlos.

Italien zitterte am ganzen Leib. Rom legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Italien, lass uns bitte kurz allein."

Unsicher schaute er zu seinem Opa auf. Noch immer trug er dieses Lächeln in seinem alten Gesicht, das Italien im Innern beruhigte.

Ohne weitere Worte ließ er sich vom Bett rutschen und ging hinüber zur Hüttentür, wo der unheimliche Mann bewegungslos stand. Das Schwert machte ihm Angst. Würde er seinem Opa wehtun? Aber sein Opa schien dem Fremden zu kennen und zu vertrauen. Und Italien wiederum vertraute seinem Opa.

Alles war gut…

Als er an dem Mann vorbei kam, schaute er schüchtern zu ihm hoch. Eisblaue Augen erwiderten seinen Blick streng. Sofort senkte Italien wieder den Kopf und trat aus der Hütte hinaus.

Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um und sah nur noch, wie der Mann mit den länglichen, blonden Haaren die Tür schloss.

Zutiefst unsicher und verängstigt setzte sich Klein-Italien etwas weiter weg von der Hütte auf die Wiese und schaut zu den Bergen hinüber. Das Wetter war schlecht und dicke Regenwolken hingen über dem Tal.

Dieser Ort lag sehr versteckt. Wie konnte dieser Mann sie nur finden?

Bitte tu meinem Opa nicht weh…

Nachdem Germanien die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu dem alten Mann im Bett um. Er fixierte ihn mit seinen Augen. Dann begann er auf ihn zuzuschreiten. Unter seinen schweren Stiefeln knarrte der Holzboden laut.

„Schön dich zu sehen, du Jungspund!", begrüßte Rom seinen alten Bekannten fröhlich. „Verzeih mir bitte, dass ich mich nicht aufsetze, aber momentan habe ich nicht mal mehr die Kraft dafür."

Das überraschte Germanien leicht. Obwohl sein junges Äußeres längst verblasst war, hatte sich sein Charakter scheinbar nicht verändert.

Vor seinem Bett blieb er stehen und musterte sein altes Gesicht.

„…du bist alt geworden."

„Hahaha! Ja. Schon seltsam, oder? Ich dachte immer, ich würde ewig jung bleiben und niemals sterben. Ich habe mich getäuscht… Doch mein Untergang ist nicht das Schlimmste. Der Gedanke, dass ich meine Enkel hier zurücklassen muss, ist kaum zu ertragen."

„…"

Roms Blick fiel auf Germaniens Waffe.

„Was soll das Schwert? Bist du hierhergekommen, um mir mein Ende zu bereiten? Und ich dachte schon, du willst deinen alten Freund einfach nur einen Besuch abstatten."

„Wir sind keine Freunde. Waren wir noch nie. Und ja. Ich bin den weiten Weg hierhingekommen, um mit dir abzurechnen. Aber wie ich sehe, ist das nicht mehr nötig. Das Schicksal wird meine Aufgabe übernehmen."

Germanien steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Lederscheide auf seinem Rücken.

„Genau…Schicksal. Irgendwann wird auch das Schicksal bei dir zuschlagen. Kaum mehr jemand von uns altem Eisen ist mehr da. All die Schönheiten, die ich vergöttert habe sind verschwunden. Das antike Griechenland, das Antike Ägypten, das Antike Britannien, Grönland… Und natürlich auch meine Feinde. Skandinavien, das Antike Gallien, Kaukasien… Haha! Sogar meinen Erzfeind Persien hat es vor mir erwischt! Wir beide sind die letzten vom alten Schlag. Die Welt hat sich gewandelt. Aber wir haben ja unsere Enkelkinder. Sie sind unsere Erben und somit werden wir unvergessen bleiben. Du brauchst dir erst recht keine Sorgen zu machen. Haha! Du hast so viele Enkelkinder, dass womöglich sogar du hin und wieder die Übersicht verlierst, nicht wahr?"

„…"

„Da sind sogar ein paar echt hübsche dabei. Zum Beispiel dein Jüngster. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Ah ja! Heiliges Römisches Reich. Ist das nicht süß? Er benennt sich nach mir. Ich glaube, er verehrt mich."

Germanien beobachtete das begeisterte Funkeln in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Diese und sein kindisches Verhalten sind das einzige an Rom, das noch jung geblieben ist.

„Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr", führte der alte Mann fort. „Er hat sich gut mit meinem kleinen Italien verstanden. Findest du nicht auch, dass die beiden niedlich zusammen sind?"

„…niedlich?" Es klang eher wie eine Vermutung, als nach einer Frage.

„Sie haben sich so gut verstanden. Es hat mir fast das Herz gebrochen sie trennen zu müssen. Aber irgendwann wird mein kleiner, süßer Enkel zu ihm zurückkehren und dann können sie Freunde sein."

„Nein."

„Hmh?"

„Ich hege kein Interesse daran, dass meine Enkel etwas mit deiner Brut zu tun haben."

Die beiden Nationen sahen sich eine kurze Weile schweigend an.

„Tu, was du für richtig hältst", antwortete nun Rom. „Aber wie vorhin schon erwähnt wirst auch du irgendwann verschwinden. Dann kannst du deine Enkel nicht mehr kontrollieren."

Roms Gesichtsausdruck und seine Stimme waren ernst. Doch lange konnte er nicht in diesem Zustand verweilen. Er lachte erheitert. Sein Lachen klang nicht mehr so klar wie früher, sondern kratzig.

„Haha! Das erinnert mich an diesen Spruch. Ist die Katze aus dem Haus, tanzen die Mäuse auf dem Tisch."

Germanien wollte sich diesen Anblick nicht länger aussetzen. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte gehen.

„Verlässt du mich wieder? Danke für deinen Besuch. Auch wenn deine anfänglichen Absichten waren mich zu beseitigen. Obwohl ich so viel für dich getan habe."

„B-bitte was?!" Germanien stoppte und drehte sich zurück. „Du hast mich angegriffen und gefangengenommen!"

„Ja, aber nur weil ich dich gerne bei mir hatte. Du warst mein einziger Freund."

„…vielleicht hast du das so gesehen, aber DU warst nie mein Freund."

„Haha! Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert. Bist immer noch der einsame Held, was? Ich wollte dich in meine Gesellschaft integrieren. Im Gegensatz zu mir warst du immer sehr barbarisch."

„Wie bitte…? Du bist mindestens genauso barbarisch! Darf ich dich an deine Kolosseumskämpfe erinnern? Diese Kämpfe sind barbarisch, grausam und menschenverachtend."

„Ach komm schon", winkte Rom lachend ab. „War doch gute Unterhaltung. Dir hat es doch auch gefallen."

„…ich sagte ja auch nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen hätte."

„Es hat mich wirklich gefreut dich noch einmal zu sehen, bevor ich in den Himmel umziehe."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du in den Himmel kommst? Du warst immer gierig nach Macht und Stärke. Du konntest einfach den Hals nicht vollbekommen." Germanien schritt auf Rom zu. „Wer hoch steigt, wird tief fallen. Und jetzt sieh dich an."

„Ich bin einfach nur ein alter Mann. Die Zeiten haben sich verändert. Das ist deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren. Jetzt regieren unsere Enkelchen die Welt. Das macht mich sehr stolz."

„...leb wohl."

Von Rom kam nichts mehr, als Germanien durch die Tür trat und sie hinter sich wieder schloss. In seinem Innern herrschte ein seltsames Gefühl aus Mitleid und Verachtung. Und vielleicht…leise Trauer…

Doch er behielt sein strenges Gesicht. Er wollte den Kleinen einfach ignorieren, als er an ihm vorbeischritt.

Doch…

„Hast du meinem Opa wehgetan?"

Germanien stoppte abrupt. Er blickte kühl zu ihm hinunter. Dann packte er den Griff seines Schwertes, zog es aus der Scheide und hielt es dem Kleinen entgegen. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Siehst du", antwortete der Blonde. „Kein Blut."

„…"

Germanien steckte sein Schwert wieder weg. „Gehe zu deinem Großvater und verbringe die verbleibende Zeit mit ihm."

Dann setzte er seinen Weg wieder fort.

Klein-Italien sah ihm nach, bis er in einem Wald verschwunden war.

Schnell lief er in die Hütte zurück zu seinem Opa. Tatsächlich lag er noch unversehrt im Bett. Er stieg auf den Holzhocker und von dort sprang er aufs Bett.

„Opa…"

„Italien…" Rom hielt seinem Enkel die Hand hin. Mit seiner kleinen Hand ergreift er die einst so starken Finger seines Großvaters.

„Mir bleibt noch etwas Zeit, aber ich muss dir etwas sagen und ich möchte, dass du dich daran hältst."

„Ich verspreche es."

„Der Mann eben… war ein alter Freund von mir. Egal was er sagt. Ich habe ihn immer als Freund angesehen."

„Opa…"

„Er hat sehr viele Enkel. Einige von ihnen hast du schon kennengelernt. Erinnerst du dich an den kleinen Blonden mit den blauen Augen? Sein Name ist das Heilige Römische Reich."

„Sí…"

„Du magst ihn, nicht wahr?"

„Sí! Er ist sehr nett. Aber er hat nicht viel gesprochen."

„Haha! Ganz wie der Großvater ein schweigsamer Typ. …wenn ich nicht mehr bin, möchte ich, dass du zu ihnen zurückkehrst. Du kannst mit ihnen Freundschaft schließen. Ich möchte sogar, dass du dich mit ihnen anfreundest. Augenscheinlich hatte ich alles und war nie allein. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir das genauso ergeht. Aber das dir das passiert ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wer könnte dich kleinen Sonnenschein schon nicht mögen?"

Lächelnd streichelte er Klein-Italien den Kopf. Italien konnte nicht anders, als zu kichern. Doch schnell wurde ihm wieder die ernste Situation bewusst. Traurig schaute er seinen Großvater an.

„War das der Gefallen, den ich dir tun soll?"

„Nein, nein… Ich wollte dir sagen: du darfst mit ihnen Freundschaft schließen. Aber du darfst dich niemals mit ihnen vereinen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich vertraue niemanden, wenn es um dich geht. Sie würden dich nur ausnutzen. Vielleicht würdest du sogar dabei untergehen."

„Oh…"

„Versprich mir, dass du dich daran hältst. Es werden Anfragen kommen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Aber du musst sie ablehnen."

„…ich verspreche es."

„Guter Junge. Ich hab dich sehr lieb."

„Ich habe dich auch sehr lieb."

Einige Zeit war vergangen. Italiens Großvater war verstorben und er hatte schweren Herzens sein Grab hinter sich gelassen. Tagelang war er gelaufen, bis er die Länder von früher wieder traf.

Aber einiges hatte sich verändert. Sie waren nicht nur wie er größer geworden; auch ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber hat sich verändert. Sein Bruder war kalt und abweisend, Frankreich führte sich auf wie der König der Welt und das Heilige Römische Reich… Er wollte genau das, wovor sein Großvater ihn gewarnt hatte. Aber Italien wollte es ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht sagen und ging dem Blonden aus dem Weg.

Wenn er jedoch ehrlich war, war dies nicht der einzige Grund. Das Heilige Römische Reich machte ihm auch ein bisschen Angst.

Wenn er ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte, lief er vor ihm weg. Doch zum Glück war Italien so flink, dass er das Heilige Römische Reich immer abschütteln konnte.

Doch nun lebte er hier. Ausgerechnet im Hause des Heiligen Römischen Reiches. Dort war es etwas schwieriger ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Und das Schlimmste, er musste arbeiten. Dabei würde er viel lieber im Gras liegen und schlafen. Und statt Pasta bekam er Dinge wie Kartoffeln zu essen.

Es war kein schönes Leben...

Eines Tages stand wohl etwas Großes an. Unten am Tor, das zum Haus des Heiligen Römischen Reiches führte, standen viele Männer mit Schwertern. Doch sie schienen keine Feinde zu sein. Doch warum waren sie dann da? Gab es etwa Krieg? Mussten Österreich und Miss Ungarn kämpfen?

Italien hasste den Krieg. Warum konnten sie sich nicht einfach alle vertragen?

Plötzlich stand das Heilige Römische Reich vor ihm. Er sah nicht gut aus.

„Italien…"

„H-Heiliges Römisches Reich, was ist denn hier los?"

„Ich muss gehen."

„Gehen? Wohin denn?"

„Frankeich mach Ärger. Er will Krieg."

„A-aber warum denn?"

„Er will mir etwas stehlen, aber das werde ich nicht zulassen."

„Gib es ihm doch einfach…"

„Was?!"

Das Heilige Römische Reich war so empört über Italiens Worte, dass er schrie, was Italien zusammenzucken ließ.

„Auf keinen Fall werde ich mir das gefallen lassen! Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Bitte sag das nicht!" Italien ließ seinen Besen fallen und warf sich an seinen Freund.

„Aber wenn du es ihm freiwillig gibst, dann musst du nicht kämpfen."

Der Blonde versuchte mit aller Kraft die Hände seiner Liebsten auf seiner Brust zu ignorieren. Er räusperte sich.

„Entschuldige bitte… Ich-ich wollte nicht schreien. Aber Italien, bitte verstehe doch, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann. Frankreich hat nicht das Recht mir etwas zu stehlen. Das geht einfach nicht. Und wenn es zum Krieg kommt, dann werde ich mich dem stellen."

„…"

„Italien…"

Das Heilige Römische Reich nahm Italiens Hände in seine.

„Es führt jetzt kein Weg mehr daran vorbei."

„Kann ich denn nichts tun?"

„…werde eins mit mir."

„Heiliges Römisches… Ich kann nicht. Das weißt du doch…"

„Gar nichts weiß ich! Du lehnst mich diesbezüglich immer ab, aber den Grund dafür hast du mir nie genannt!"

„…"

Italien entzog sich dem Heiligen Römischen Reich und presste seine Hände an seinen Körper.

„Wenn nicht jetzt, dann heirate mich, wenn ich zurückkehre."

„Aber Opa Rom sagte… Er sagte, dass ich das nicht darf. Ich darf mich mit niemanden vereinigen."

Italien versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Lass uns nur Freunde sein, okay?"

„…"

Ohne ein Wort drehte sich das Heilige Römische Reich um und ging. Italien sah gerade noch die Tränen, die seinem Freund in die Augen gestiegen waren und er selber begann auch zu weinen.

Er drehte sich kein einziges Mal mehr um. Und Italien sah ihn nie wieder.

Immer wieder fragte Italien sich, ob es seine Schuld war, dass das Heilige Römische Reich vernichtet worden war. Weil er ihn abgewiesen hatte. Wäre dem nicht so gewesen, wäre er wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt?

Die Schuldgefühle waren so erdrückend, dass es Italien manchmal die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Dann lernte er Deutschland kennen. Er ließ ihn seinen Kindheitsfreund immer öfters vergessen und irgendwann dachte er kaum noch an das Heilige Römische Reich.

Der Blonde tat ihm sehr gut. Er war sein bester Freund! Italien war so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr.

Solange, bis Deutschland genau dasselbe tat, wie das Heilige Römische Reich…

„Italien, bitte heirate mich."

Italien war wie erstarrt. Deutschland hatte sich vor ihm niedergekniet und hielt ihm einen großen Strauß rote Rosen entgegen.

Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er ihm nur diese Frage stellen? Italien blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn abzuweisen. Und dann? Würde ihre Freundschaft dann noch bestehen?

Das Heilige Römische Reich war einfach gegangen. Würde Deutschland das auch tun?

Italiens Beine begannen zu zittern, gegen die Tränen konnte er nicht ankämpfen.

Deutschland schaute zu ihm auf. Seine Wangen waren rötlich. Seine Schüchternheit hatte nicht zugelassen, dass er Italien ansah, als er ihm die Frage stellte hatte.

Eigentlich musste Italien immer über seine Schüchternheit lächeln, aber dieses Mal war das nicht möglich.

Deutschlands Blick wurde besorgt.

„Italien?" Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Was hast du denn?"

In dem Buch, welches er gelesen hatte, hatte gestanden, dass, wenn man seinem Liebsten einen Heiratsantrag machte, dieser dann weinte vor Glück.

Italien weinte, aber nicht vor Glück. Das verriet Deutschland Italiens verzweifelter Blick.

Als Italien mit einem Schluchzen antwortete, packte Deutschland ihn an den Schultern. Es sollte nicht zu fest sein, aber Italiens Verhalten verunsicherte Deutschland.

Italien wimmerte.

„Was hast du denn? I-ich weiß, dass ich dich damit überrumple, aber-"

„Das ist es nicht", flüsterte der Kleinere. Sein Kopf war leicht nach unten geneigt.

„Was ist es dann?"

Deutschlands Stimme klang tröstend und verständnisvoll. Das gab Italien den Mut wieder den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die eisblauen Augen zu schauen.

„Ich…ich kann nicht…"

„…was? Warum?!"

„…"

„Italien, all die Trainingsstunden haben nichts gebracht. Um dich stärker machen zu können, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als zu heiraten. Ich denke dabei nur an dich! Ich werde durch diese Heirat keine Vorteile bekommen. Aber du! Und das reicht mir vollkommen."

„Aber Opa Rom sagte…"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich…ich habe meinem Opa damals versprochen, dass ich mich niemals auf so etwas einlasse."

Deutschland traute seinen Ohren nicht. Dieses Versprechen musste einige tausend Jahre alt.

„Italien!"

Der Kleinere zuckte zusammen.

„Du kannst das heute doch unmöglich noch ernst meinen?"

„Ganz egal, wie alt ein Versprechen ist. Wenn ich es meinem Großvater gegeben habe, ist es unsterblich."

„…ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre."

Deutschland wendete sich von Italien ab. Angst überrollte den Italiener. Er packte seinen besten Freund von hinten und drückte sich stark an ihn.

„Bitte geh nicht! Lass mich nicht allein…"

Deutschland fühlte sich im Innern schon sehr gekränkt. Er wollte es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen, aber bei seiner Hochzeitsabsicht ging es ihm nicht nur darum, Italien stärker zu machen.

„Bitte lass uns nur Freund sein, ja?"

„…"

„Auch wenn du es nicht verstehen kannst, aber ich habe meinen Großvater sehr geliebt und wenn ich nun das Versprechen breche, dann würde ich ihn verraten. Du würdest doch auch ein Versprechen, das du deinem Großvater gegen hättest doch auch nicht gebrochen, oder?"

„Ich weiß, wer mein Großvater einst war. Aber ich habe ihn nie kennengelernt."

„Oh… Das…das tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht."

Deutschland klang eiskalt. Das ließ Italiens Herz in seine Hose rutschen.

Die Kälte in der Stimme… Genau wie er…das Heilige Römische Reich…

Der Blonde befreite sich aus Italiens Griff und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

Panisch lief Italien los und stellte sich Deutschland mit ausgebreiteten Armen in den Weg.

„BITTE!"

Deutschland stoppte; in seinen Augen große Verwunderung. Doch schnell änderte sich der Blick wieder.

„Italien-"

„Geh nicht weg! Es tut mir leid!"

Italien ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Bitte lass mich nicht allein…"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Deutschland hockte sich zu ihm hinunter; den Strauß legte er beiseite.

„Italien, du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ich unsere Freundschaft auflöse, oder?"

Ein Schluchzen als Antwort.

Der Blonde seufzte auf.

„Italien…" Er legte zwei Finger unter Italiens Kinn und hob seinen Kopf so weit an, bis er ihm in die Augen schaute.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Sollte ich jemals vorhaben dir die Freundschaft zu kündigen, dann würde ich es dir sagen. Und? Habe ich so etwas erwähnt?"

Nur ganz zögerlich schüttelte Italien den Kopf.

„Na also. Es gibt also keinen Grund traurig zu sein."

„Doch… Ich mache dich traurig."

„…nein, tust du nicht. Das ist schon okay. Wenn du nicht willst, dann werde ich das natürlich akzeptieren. Und ich bin nicht traurig darüber. Ganz und gar nicht. Also hör auf zu weinen und stehe auf."

Italien ließ sich von Deutschland aufhelfen. Der Größere wischte ihm mit dem Daumen die Tränen von seinen bräunlichen Wangen.

„Alles okay?"

Ein Nicken.

„Gut."

Beide schwiegen. Deutschland war es höchst unangenehm Italien diesen Heiratsantrag zu machen und dann auch noch abgewiesen zu werden. Aber er war nicht wütend darüber. Und auch nicht traurig. Vielleicht war er enttäuscht… Aber als Italien zu weinen begannen hatte, war das ganz schnell wieder vergessen.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn er weinte. Denn das war es, was Deutschland wirklich traurig machte. Auch wenn er es nicht zeigte.

„Okay. Dann ähm… Was möchtest du machen?"

Schweigen. Da musste der Blonde wohl nachhelfen.

„Wollen wir Pasta essen gehen?"

Nun erhellte sich die Miene etwas. Manchmal hasste Deutschland es, wenn er immer nur von Pasta redete, aber dieses Mal würde es ihm nichts ausmachen. Hauptsache, Italien würde wieder fröhlich.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?"

„Hmh… Zu mir~"

Endlich wieder ein Lächeln.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

„Was machen wir mit den Blumen?"

„…stell sie bei dir in eine Vase und sehe sie als Freundschaftsgeschenk an."

„Okay!"

Italien bückte sich zu dem Strauß hinunter und hob ihn hoch.

„…er ist sehr schön…"

„…"

Deutschland setzte seinen Weg fort. Italien beeilte sich hinterher.

„Deutschland?"

„Ja?"

„…wir sind doch noch Freunde,…oder?"

„Italien", mahnte der Blonde.

Ein fröhliches Lachen vom Italiener.

„Trägst du mich?"

Deutschland verdrehte die Augen; doch ein kleines Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

Währenddessen im Himmel:

„Aww~ Sind sie nicht süß zusammen?"

„…"

Rom und Germanien blickten zu ihren Enkeln hinunter.

„Ist mein Enkel nicht toll? Er hält sein Versprechen mir gegenüber noch immer. Er ist so ein guter Junge. Aber mir würde es nichts mehr ausmachen, wenn sich mein süßer Enkel unter die Haube begeben würde. Die beiden passen so gut zusammen, nicht wahr?"

„…nein."

„Ahahahaha! Witzbold. Ich muss sagen, dein Enkel ist auch echt süß~"

Germanien fragte sich, ob jemand, der bereits zum Himmel aufgefahren war, noch einmal sterben konnte.


End file.
